gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocho Tootmorsel
Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel is a recurring character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a spider designed in 8-bit graphics. He is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. He has anger issues, as revealed in "The Phone," as well as trust issues, as revealed in "The Uncle." Appearance Ocho is a small, black 8-bit spider. His design is either a tribute to the design of the alien ships in the arcade game Space Invaders or one of the Jelectros from Super Mario Bros. 3. Like the alien ships in Space Invaders, Ocho can levitate, and shoot rays that disintegrate objects and people into cubes (although in "The Phone," Gumball and Darwin are shown to have three lives, like in Space Invaders). In his early concept, he was colored blue instead of black, had smaller eyes, and was more 2D. Personality Ocho is mostly nice and friendly when interacting with others that are nice to him. However, agitating him enough causes him to become erratically angry, and begin shouting at and attacking other people. In "The Phone," Ocho's anger issues extend to the point where he will try to murder someone for insulting his mother. Ocho's short-temper is so legendary that his classmates tend to steer clear of him when he is angry. In "The Uncle," Ocho is shown to have a somewhat twisted sense of humor; letting Gumball believe he's been kidnapped and is about to die for a solid minute before revealing he pranked him - completely oblivious to the trauma Gumball received. He later admits he can be way too intense and controlling but he has trust issues, as he believes people only want to befriend him because his uncle is famous. Relationship Enemies Trivia *His name is a gag, as "Ocho" means eight in Spanish, which refers to him being a spider and having an 8-bit design. *Even though he is a spider, he only has six legs. This is probably because of the limits of 8-bit graphics. *Ocho has his first speaking role in "The Phone." *His real name is Harry Tootmorsel as revealed in "The Uncle." However due to it being a highly embarrassing name, it is a secret he only shares with the closest of his friends. *Despite his stature, Ocho is strong enough to lift people, as seen in "The Club," when he was hoisting up Gumball. *The episode "The Phone" was the first episode that revolved around him. "The Uncle" was the second. Though he also played a recurring non-speaking role in "The Club." *Ocho can use cheat codes in real life, as shown in "The Tape." **He is shown using the famous Konami Code in the episode. *Judging by the fact he has been seen in magazines in numerous episodes, he could be famous. **This is further supported in "The Uncle" when he says that one of his uncles is famous. *He had no physical appearance in Season 3, other than appearing in books, screens, magazines, and posters. However, he was originally going to appear in "The Name", at Zach's party, but was removed. *He had no speaking roles in Season 4. *In "The Blame," it is suggested that Ocho used to look like a human being (which resembled Jacob Hopkins, Gumball's second voice actor) and that his 8-bit graphic form is a result of excessive gaming. However, this is likely a non-canon joke. *Even though it was his first major appearance in an episode, he does not speak in "The Club." *Ocho is one of six characters to share his name with another, that other being Gary, whose real name is "Harry". Other two share their names with each other but not with Ocho and Gary: they are Billy, whose name is short for "William", and William, and the remaining two are Timmy the Frog and Timmy, the internet. *In the early reel and the first season, Ocho had an 8-bit web he used to swing on ceilings and tree branches, but it stopped appearing after he gained the ability to float and fly in season two. *He was originally blue. *In one segment in "The Phone," Ocho was 3D animated. This makes him one of few characters in the show to be animated in both 2D and 3D. *Ocho has the powers of using game power in real life but only pixel games. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Tootmorsels Category:Reject Club Category:TAWOG Characters